


Thunder and Lightning

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is still new to earth and is scared by a thunderstorm and Lexa comforts her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

Clarke shifts on the thin pallet, her shoulders digging into thick furs as she tries to fall back asleep. The arm wrapped around her waist is a familiar weight and she pushes back deeper into its embrace.

A loud sound startles her though and she immediately jumps, frightened out of her mind. 

Lexa is alert within seconds, sitting up with a dagger in hand as she frantically gazes around their tent for an intruder. 

“There isn’t anyone here.. I just got scared by the thunder.” 

Clarke’s eyes are still wide, and her lower lip trembles slightly. From outside she can still hear the rain pouring, an occasional clap of thunder causing her to jump again. 

Lexa softens as she takes in Clarke’s scared face. She slides her dagger back under the pillow before slipping her arm around Clarke’s waist again.Lexa gently guides the both of them back down so they’re facing one another. 

She uses her free hand to wrap a golden curl around her finger, nails scraping slightly against Clarke’s scalp. As Clarke relaxes into Lexa’s touch, her eyes flutter shut and mouth softens. 

“Go to sleep, Clarke. The thunder will fade soon.” 

Clarke hums, a happy, little smile etched on her face as she burrows deeper into Lexa’s arms. She presses her lips to the skin of Lexa’s neck, murmuring. “Thank you.” 

Lexa grins, her fingers running golden hair soothingly as she replies, “Anything for you, Clarke.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
